Oh Mikey
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: Mikey gets hurt when trying out a new skateboard trick, but luckily, Donnie's there to take care of him. Donnie and Mikey brotherly fluff! Idea by PizzaNinjaMasta15!


**Hey guys! So, this wasn't really my idea. I was private messaging a guy and he said this happened to him (or you know, something similar) and I just couldn't help but make a fanfic over it. So if there's anyone to thank for this fanfic, it's PizzaNinjaMasta15. Let's give a round of applause! *claps***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but it's on my wish list for this year.**

* * *

Mikey's POV

Woo hoo! I've been in the sewers doing tricks for who knows how long! I saw a new one of the internet and just had to learn how. I've been here forever mastering it. I usually don't take so long to master a trick, but jeez, this is hard!

I glance down at my T-Phone to see that I've been out for more than 5 hours now. It's almost 8 o'clock! I've missed dinner! My brothers must be worried about me be now if the many new voicemails and texts were any indication. I know that the longer I stay out, the more trouble I'll be in when I get home...I'll just try one more time.

I get back on the board and kick off, racing down the sewer tunnel. Going up the side of the wall, I put the trick into full effect, but I don't notice the crack in the wall until I go over it. I flip over the skateboard, slamming my arm into a pipe on the wall in the process, before rolling down onto the ground. I lay there in a dizzy heap for a few seconds before gasping in pain. I grab my arm in shock of the sudden pain. I look at it and nearly gag at the sight. It's totally purple and twisted all wrong. I grimaced in pain. I needed Donnie.

Sitting up as slowly as ever, I gently stand up and grab my skateboard (I will NEVER leave that behind) and put it on my back before walking towards the lair. I looked around at the tunnels as I walked and memorized all the places where there are cracks are so I would know where to avoid next time. My brothers think I'm not good at this, but I actually have really good memory. It's how I can pick up on things in training so easily when I don't really pay much attention. I tend to have the ability to be able to replay the move in my head over and over again and I just have to copy that. It's not at all hard.

When I walk through the turnstiles, I'm immediately bombarded by my big brothers. Great.

"Mikey where have you been?"

"Knucklehead! We thought something happened to you!"

"Are you okay?!"

They immediately stopped their questions once they saw my arm. Raph looked like he wanted to puke.

"How did you manage THIS?!" Donnie shouted in shock. I bowed my head in shame before answering.

"I was practicing some new skateboard trick I saw and it didn't work out", I said.

"That's where you've been the last 5 hours? We were worried sick when we saw you never made dinner. You should've told us you were going out", Leo lectured.

"I wasn't planning to even be out that long. I was only gonna be out for 2 or 3 hours and then come back and make dinner. I swear!" I defended. My brothers just sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

Donnie's POV

I looked up from working on my latest project to see it's dinner time. I wonder what Mikey whipped up tonight. He better not have been experimenting again. I don't think I can take putting up with that one more time this week. I shiver in remembrance of what we had for dinner last night.

I stand up and head off to the kitchen. I see Leo watching Space Heroes reruns and Raph beating on the punching bag.

"Guys, it's time for dinner", I call out. Both of them seem too caught up in their own activities to notice that I'm trying to get their attention. And they say I space out when I'm focused. I shrug and continue walking to the kitchen. They'll realize eventually.

"Hey Mikey. What are you mak-" I start, but stop when I realize I'm the only one there. I walk out of the kitchen back to Leo and Raph.

"Hey, do you guys know where Mikey is?" I ask, and this time, they seem to notice me this time.

"I thought he was making dinner", They both said, turning towards me.

"Well, he's not there. I'll check his room", I say and they both turn towards the dojo to check there.

"Mikey?" I ask as I knocked on his door. There was no answer so I just opened the door and invited myself in to find the room empty. I frown in concern before walking back to the living room.

"He wasn't in his room", I report as the two of them match my worried look.

"He's not anywhere else either", Leo said as he put on a thinking look.

"Where could he have gone?" Raph asks in confusion. I think for a second. I can't think of anything he said earlier that would indicate where'd he'd gone.

"I'll try calling him", Leo said, taking out his T-Phone. It rung a few times before going to voicemail.

"Hey, this is the Mikester! I'm too busy at the moment doing whatever, but just leave a message and I'll call you back later! Later dudes!" Mikey's voicemail said.

"Mikey, we're worried about you. Call us back", Leo said bluntly and ended the message before turning back to me and Raph.

"Let's just wait a little while and see if he comes home", He said. I guess I shouldn't be too worried. How much trouble could Mikey get into when we're not around anyway?

* * *

Okay, he could get into a lot of trouble!

It's been three hours since then and he's STILL NOT HERE! We were relaxed at first, but once 45 minutes passed, then we started to panic. We sent about 20 more voicemails and maybe 40 texts. Where is he? Why wouldn't he answer his phone?

Leo's pacing in the center of the pit, Raph's fidgeting off to the side, and I'm standing between them tapping my foot nervously. Where is my baby brother?

We hear footsteps from down the tunnel and we all go silent. As ninjas, we've been trained to memorize nearly everything about each other. Our skin tones, our eye colors, our footsteps, the dents and cracks of our shells, literally EVERYTHING! And I don't have to be the genius or greatest ninja of the family to know those are Mikey's footsteps.

The second he comes through the turnstiles, we race up and interrogate him.

"Mikey where have you been?!" Leo shouted.

"Knucklehead! We thought something happened to you!" Raph shouted at an ashamed Mikey.

"Are you okay?!" I ask concerned. I scan my eyes over him and stop halfway when I see his arm. Raph looked like he wanted to puke. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"How did you manage THIS?!" I shouted in shock. I was honestly scared above anything. What had happened to my baby brother?

"I was practicing some new skateboard trick I saw and it didn't work out", He said.

"That's where you've been the last 5 hours? We were worried sick when we saw you never made dinner. You should've told us you were going out", Leo lectured.

"I wasn't planning to even be out that long. I was only gonna be out for 2 or 3 hours and then come back and make dinner. I swear!" He defended. We all just sighed and shook our heads.

"Well, come with me to the lab and we'll fix up that arm", I suggest. He nodded his head and let me put an arm around him as I led him to the lab. If I didn't have my arm there, I feared he would disappear again.

"Sit please", I say as I pointed towards the sick bed. He obeyed and sat down. I got out all the stuff I needed to make a cast and made my way over to him.

I worked in silence for a few minutes before Mikey spoke up. He never could take silence for very long.

"Come on D, don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry", He apologized while cringing in pain. I look up at him.

"I'm not mad at you Mikey. I was scared for you. Do you have any idea how freaked out I was when I found out you'd been missing for who knows how long and then you come home with a broken arm? I was terrified you got kidnapped or something", I say as he bows his head. I immediately felt bad. I put down my supplies and sat next to him before wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Sorry. I'm sorry Donnie", He muffled into my shoulder while listening to my heart. I give him a brotherly kiss on the forehead before pulling away.

"It's ok little brother. Everything's ok. Let me finish your arm and we can order a pizza. What do you say?" I suggest, and he nods in agreement before starting to babble on about what toppings he wanted.

 _Oh Mikey._

* * *

 **So, I said that I would have a new chapter for Who Am I Really? up for today, but sadly, I can't write that fast. I wanted to write that chapter, but I wanted to write this too. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to thank PizzaNinjaMasta15 for giving me the idea for this fanfic.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate)! Bye!**


End file.
